Collide
by Misty78
Summary: I always did know what he liked best...


I always knew what he liked best.

Making love to him wasn't as hard as I worried it would be.

"J-Jackson... what are you doing?"

He wiggled under me that night, his pale face turning an amusing shade of red. I was silent, drawing him in closer to plant warm, soft kisses down his jawline. He didn't fight me, but relaxed in my arms and whimpered from the sensation. This was new to him, I knew that, and I respected this... taking it slow, with gentle kisses, my cold fingers tracing his arms. We spent the past couple of weeks simply snuggling, nuzzling, and wasting the day with lazy kisses. But I found the fire in my still heart burning brighter, making even his simple strokes to my chest on the couch while watching TV hard to bare. I didn't have a blood flow, I didn't have the problem most humans had, of course... but the nagging urge to hold his bare, soft body in my arms coudn't be ignored anymore. I found myself watching him eat breakfast, my mind deep in a daydream, his soft cries of "more" and "oh" bouncing around in my head.  
I was surprised he didn't guess sooner what was on my mind for so long.  
I was surprised it was me who had to take the next step... but I liked it better this way.  
Hanna was full of surprises, after all.

"Mmm... Harvey, that tickles!"

He wiggled some more, but I kept him still, with gentle hands. My lips moving down his jaw to his scarred chest, snaking my hands up his shirt. He arched to my touch, whimpering another name I couldn't make out.  
God, I loved this boy.  
I spent some time placing warm kisses all over his body, shuddering when he exhaled warmly on my shoulder. I knew he knew what I wanted now, and the fact he wasn't fighting me helped me keep going, his shirt now over his head and off his body. I leaned back to gaze at his bare chest, where the ugly scar he refused to talk about spread like a zig zag down him. It looked painful, and just the very sight made what was left of my stomach turn.  
"Hanna..."  
I moved down and placed my lips against it, tracing them down, as if I could simply kiss the scars away. I wished I could, I would give anything to take his pain and make it my own, as long as he didn't have to feel it anymore. But I knew he would never allow that.  
He mumbled something I didn't make out, making me stop my gentle kisses to glance up at him. "Hanna? whats the matter?"  
He stared back, his blue eyes sad, and if I looked hard enough... almost broken. He rested a hand on my shoulder and pulled me up to his level, placing a sad kiss on my lips. I cupped his pale face and held him there, tipping his head back to run my tongue along his neck. He felt so good... I almost wished I could taste again.  
"I'm sorry you have to see that, Harvey... Yanno, I can't really make it go away..."  
His remark caught me off guard, I pulled away and stared at him, my expression must have been stern, because he flinced and looked away. "Hanna...listen to me..."  
I rested my head against his, my fingers tracing down his cheeks, making his thin body shudder. My other hand drifted down to his pj bottoms, slipping them down.  
"That means nothing to me. It never had, and never will..."  
I tugged his dinosour boxers down, moving my hand up his hip and stopping at the spot I wanted the most. He arched again and moaned, the very sound sending my body on fire. I gave it my all not to give in to my urges, struggling to take it slow for him.  
"Don't you say that again, Hanna. If anything, I want it there... its part of who you are."

He blinked, unable to find an asnwer to my reponse. I gave him a warm smile, my eyes glowing with affection. He didn't need to say anything, I knew he understood. "Shh, no more talking..."  
I held the smirk, loving the way it made him go into a fit of giggles. He squirmed and got busy undoing my pants, slipping them down over my skinny hips. His hands fumbling with my tie and shirt, making a fast job of getting them off my body, his hips pressing against mine. I closed my eyes and sighed, cradling him with one arm, using the other to grip his hip and hold him still.  
I didn't have any blood, but he did, and I could feel his urge pressed up against me. I knew I shouldn't have enjoyed the feeling as much as I did, but god, if only I had a way to show him how good it felt for me...

I guess what I was planning would have to do.

I pulled his hips up, moving my own in slow circles. He let out a choked moan and arched, his fingers digging into my back slightly. I shifted my hips around, back and forth, around and around. He moaned and whimpered, his voice taking a higher pitch when I moved my hips up, dragging him along my own skin. He sunk his teeth into his own lip, his hips high in the air, trying to get every part of me he could.  
"F-fuck, ahh-!"  
I didn't even realize the fast pace I was taking with my movements, my eyes too busy drinking in the sight in front of me. Hanna's expressions changing every minute, his brows creased from the effort not to cry out. I wanted him to cry out, I wanted to hear him...  
Suddenly, I changed my course, speeding it up to the point where the matress under us shifted. He cried out, a bit louder then before, his skinny legs wrapping around my sides. I grabbed hold of his hips and yanked him up, grinding good and hard, my fingers stroking his stomach with long strides.  
"Ahhh! unnggh, D-david... Frances!"  
I cut off his rainbow of names with a kiss, nipping at his bottom lip. He gave one last strangled cry and came, heavy and fast. I held him and peppered his face with rapid kisses until he finished, lowering the boy onto the bed slowly.

"Dammit, Charles, why didn't you tell me you were so good at that?"

I smirked and pulled the covers over us, letting him tuck his smaller body into mine. I placed one last kiss between his shoulder blades, watching him slowly drift off into sleep. I didn't blame him, he looked tired.  
It was true, I always did know what he liked best.

Next time, he was getting top 


End file.
